


Uniformed

by ValkyrieStark



Category: End of Watch (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Shameless Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieStark/pseuds/ValkyrieStark
Summary: As much as she hated Jake Gyllenhaal, seeing him in his uniform as he filmed End Of Watch did things to Kenzie. Thanks to Kittycat110511 for helping me out with the Smut cause i'm not the best at it





	Uniformed

Kenzie sighed as she walked onto set, another day working with the man she couldn't stand, She had met Jake Gyllenhaal on the set of Zodiac, she was one of the Make-up Artist. She was excited, she had known Robert Downey Jr, from working with him on Fur, but she hadn't met anyone else. Honestly, Jake was who she was most excited to meet, October Sky was one of her favorite movie. But when she walked up to him to introduce herself, he told her to get him a coffee, like she was his assistant. She didn't even want to take this job but Robert wasn't really doing anything until Iron Man 3 which wasn't set to start filming until sometime next year.

_Go. Be free from me little one._ Robert had told her; she sighed again before meeting up with America Ferrera, whom she met on the Set of Sisterhood of the Traveling pants, which was Kenzie's very first movie. She spotting America standing with her co-stars, Michael Pena and Anna Kendrick.

“MERICA!” Kenzie shouted. America smiled when she saw Kenzie, they had kept in touch since the first movie, But since Robert was filming Iron Man she couldn't go back for the second one.

“KENZIE!” America Shouted and hugged the Hawaiian, “I've missed you!”

Suddenly Kenzie froze seeing Jake Walking up, She smiled sadly at America, before introducing herself.

“I'm Kenzie, I’ll be putting make up on your beautiful faces, I have to run and put my trailer in order, I’ll see you later.” she said before rushing off just as Jake approached the group.

“Who was that?” Jake asked; America glanced at her friends retreating form.

“Kenzie, she's one of our Make up Artist.” America explained; No one missed the sad look that appeared on Jake's face.

* * *

 

A couple of days later, she stood behind the scenes, waiting to touch up any make up if needed. They were doing a scene between Jake and Anna, and she was speaking with America, who was finished for the day and was headed back to the hotel so catch up on sleep, the director called quiet on set and Kenzie turned only to freeze. Jake has his Police uniform on, it took Kenzie by surprise, she had always had a thing for men in Uniform, her last boyfriend had been in the Army, but Seeing Jake in his uniform...she couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt like a lioness stalking her prey, she was so focused on watching Jake she didn't hear Michael Pena walk up behind her.

“You stare any harder Ken and he'll catch on fire.” he said causing her to jump and turn to him, a glare etched on her face. Michael held his hands up in Surrender. “I'm just saying, you're looking at him like you wish you were Anna right now.”

“I don't know what you're talking about Pena.” she scoffed, Michael laughed and shook his head.

“And Denial isn't just a river in Egypt.” he said; she shook her head. “So how was filming Avengers?”

Kenzie smiled, thankful for the change of subject.

“it's great, Pop rented us a nice farm house when we filmed in Cleveland, and Susan came with us, it was great seeing the family.”

“I still find it weird you call Robert Downey Jr. Pop.” Michael said; Kenzie laughed, she had gotten that a lot, but Robert and Susan had taken her in.

“Susan and Robert Saved me, when I met Robert on the set of Fur, I was this twenty five year old brat who was slowly working herself into alcoholism. But Robert, started inviting me over to eat dinner with the family and suddenly I’m his personal make up artist and his surrogate daughter.” She explained, Michael nodded and smiled.

“Did ya hear they're talking about doing an Ant man movie.” Michael said; Kenzie grinned and turned to him, “I'm thinking about auditioning, not for Ant Man of course, cause who'd give Ant man to a Mexican like me.”

Kenzie frowned.

“Maybe they should Michael, Maybe you should Audition and demand to have Ant Man.” she told him, he shook his head and told he was headed to catering. She nodded and watched him walk away before turning to the scene before her once again.

Later she was coming out of catering when she bumped into someone.

“Excuse me.” Jake said, She looked up and smiled.

“It's no Problem Officer.” She blushed and scurried away, mortified that she had let that slip, Jake watched her leave as America walked up dressed in her uniform.

“what's with the face?” She asked Jake who jumped not hearing her walk up.

“I bumped into Kenzie and said, it's no Problem, Officer, blushed like mad and rushed off.” Jake said; America began laughing, Jake looked at her confused.

“That girl there has a Uniform Kink, her last boyfriend was a marine and they well... you don't need to know all that, but I thought it was just Military but apparently it's all uniform causes she being Awkward on set.”

a grin appeared on Jake's face as America shook her head,

“just make sure you don't wake up the whole lot, you idiot.” she said before walking away from the plotting actor.

* * *

 

Kenzie sighed as she looked in her mini fridge for something to eat only to find some left over spaghetti, she placed into the microwave, a knock on her door stopped her from actually starting it. She answered the door of her R.V. and froze. Jake, Still in his Police Uniform, stood in front of her. A chill ran down her spine as he asked if he could come in. _Are you here to arrest me officer?_ Was on the tip of her tongue before he began talking, as he climbed on the R.V. Kenzie sat down on at the table and he sat across from her.

“I wanted to Apologize to you, when we first met I was so arrogant, I should have introduced myself not assumed that you were an assistant.” She heard him speaking but couldn't process it, all she could process was the imagine of him arresting her with the handcuffs that rested in their carrier on his hips.

“Are those handcuffs real?” she suddenly asked before blushing and avoiding his look. A smirk slowly appeared on his face.

“I'm apologizing and all you can think of is if my handcuffs are real? That must be some Kink.” She looked up at him wide eyed in shock, the only person who knew about that was America. She frowned but Jake just laughed. “Don't be mad at Mer, She came over right after you called me officer, blushed and ran off, I told her what happened and she explained that you had a uniform kink, she thought it was just Military but apparently it's Police uniforms as well now.”

He stood to where he was inches from her face, she held her breath, not trusting herself to do anything else.

“Now yell me, Ms. Harris, is what America said True?” Kenzie looked at him confused, why did it feel like in was Interrogat- _oh god_ , her jaw dropped and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

“You keep blushing like that I may just have to arrest you.” Jake said loving that he was getting to her without even touching her. She shivered as he pulled out his handcuffs, “now to answer your question. They aren't real but they'll get the job done.”

Suddenly one of the handcuffs were around her wrist and his teasing smiled turned serious for a moment.

“Tell me no, Kenzie, and I’ll walk away and we'll never speak about this again.” He whispered; “do you want this to continue?”

Kenzie couldn't hear anything but her heart beating faster than she had ever heard it beat. She nodded yes but he stayed serious.

“I need to hear you say it Kenzie.” He demanded, She met his eyes and could have melted right there, the lust in his eyes showed in that moment, it made her knees weaken.

“yes officer Gyllenhaal. I very much want this to continue.” she purred, he grinned before and pulled her to stand in front of him.

“Put your hands on the table and spread your legs.” he demanded, she did as she was told excitement covering her body with goosebumps. He began to run his hands down her body, 'Patting her down' she thanked every god she could think of that she remembered to shave that moment. She shuttered as he grazed her inner thigh,

“Christ Kenzie,” Jake groaned as he pressed a kiss on her shoulder, “by what you're wearing one would think you knew you were coming,”

Kenzie looked down at her Mermaid in Training shirt, Mermaid tail print shorts and Iron Man socks and blushed.

“Strip for me.” Jake demanded; She pulled her shorts down showing off her black panties, Jake began to unbuttoned his shirt as she stepped out of her shorts, she slowly pulled off the tank top to reveal that she had no bra on, Jake groaned and pulled her to him.

“Bed now.” She smiled and lead him to her bedroom, Jake grinned when he saw that her bed had metal rails. “lay down and put your hand above your head.” he told her; she shook her hips as she walked to the bed and laid down. He pulled off his boots, socks, and rid himself of his pants until his was just in his boxers and his unbuttoned shirt. He climbed onto the bed and hovered over Kenzie he grabbed the other side of the Handcuffs and put it thought one of bars before securing in on her other wrist and moan softly as she pulled at it and found it secure.

“Should had introduced myself, could have been doing this longer.” he whispered before he kissed her lips and began trailing his tongue down her body, stopping at her breasts to give them special attention. She moaned and bucked her hips as his mouth took one of her nipples into his mouth. He began massaging her other breast.

“mmmm...Jake....” she moan; he stopped and looked up at her, causing her to protest.

“What do you want, Kenzie?” he asked; she blushed and looked away from him, he quickly moved up to where he was eye level with her. “tell me what you want Kenzie. There's no reason to be shy.”

Kenzie took a deep breath,

“I want you to fuck me.” she said; Jake smirked loving how that sounded coming from her mouth. He kissed her, she bucked against him trying to feel the friction she so desperately needed. Jake broke the kiss.

“I plan to Kenzie, but first I think I want to know what you taste like.” he said, Kenzie blushed once more causing Jake to laugh before scooting down to where she wanted him the most. He pulled down her panties and tossed them aside; he looked at her once more before testing the waters, The cold metal of the handcuffs chaffed her skin as she arched her back, she moaned as his tongue found her sensitive bud, she pulled against her restraints wanting so desperately to touch him, he continued the assault on before adding two fingers she met each stroke wanting to so badly to cum.

“So wet for me.” Jake moaned after pulling his mouth away from her, he continued to finger her, Kenzie felt fire pooling low in her abdomen before Pleasure exploded through her body, Jake smiled as he watched her come undone under him.

“I need to touch you.” She whispered; Jake licked her juices from his fingers and smiled down at her, he reached above her to unlock the handcuffs, as soon as the handcuffs are off she sits up and began kissing Jake touching every inch of skin that she could. She reached for his striped boxers, he smiled as she slid his boxers down and pushed him down into a laying position, she finished pulling his boxers off before she knelt over his throbbing cock, he was thicker than she had expected and wasn't completely sure if she was going to be able to take him all in. He grabbed her arm, stopping her,

“You don't have to.” he said; she smirked and grabbed the handcuffs she placed his hands around the bar and handcuffed them. Jake stared at her trying to figure out what she would do next.

“It's my turn.” she said before taking him into her mouth, Jake groaned as she started off slow, Licking every bit of his hardened dick,

“Fuck. Kenzie stop teasing.” Jake moaned; Kenzie sped up and Jake became the moaning mess, she liked this; him being under her control. She felt him hit the back of her throat, Her tongue pressed against his length, she hollowed her cheeks, taking him him in even deeper causing her to gag a bit; Jake moaned at the sound, she pulled up having to take a breath.

“Jesus you're so fucking beautiful, Kenzie.” Jake moaned; Kenzie went back to giving him Head, speeding up, Suddenly the sound of something breaking filled the room and Kenzie was flipped to where she was under him, she glanced at her bed to find the bar bent and the handcuff only wrapped around one of his wrists.

“If I’m going to cum, it's going to be buried deep in you.” he told her, she grinned before he lined himself up in her entrance and slid into her folds. “Fuck, you're tight.”

He wast taking his time sliding his thick cock into her womanly folds so Kenzie met him the rest of the way, he groaned before grabbing her waist and slowly began to make love to her. He continued to go slow letting her adjust to his size, She sat up and wrapped her arms around Him bringing him closer to her and began meeting his pace as he sped up. The only sound in the room was the two lover's moans, just as he felt his release peaking, Jake pulled out and smirked at her,

“On all fours baby.” he told her; she froze causing him to frown, “nothing like that, Not until your ready.”

Kenzie nodded and got on her hands and knees before him, Jake took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. He steadied himself against her folds once again before slamming into her. Their love making became for frantic, each of them eager to reach their climax

“Harder.” Kenzie begged; Jake gladly began fucking her harder, speeding up and hitting her ass a few times, causing the woman to moan. “Please baby I’m so close.”

Jake was too but he couldn't say anyway as he continue to fuck her, She clenched around him and he pulled her too him, her back flush against his chest as he let the pleasure of his climax take over, he continued to hold her as they both rode out the waves of their desire.

“Fuck.” Kenzie said she broke their connection and turned to face Jake, “why the hell didn't we do this earlier?”

Jake laughed and pulled her into a kiss. She easily fell into the kiss, her stomach growling quickly broke through the room causing the lover to began laughing.

“Better feed the beast.” Jake said jokingly. Kenzie hit him before standing up, picking up the blue shirt that he had discarded and put it on, and walking out, Jake quickly slid on his boxers and followed her into the main part of the R.V. like a lost puppy.

* * *

 

After that Seeing Jake in this costume would only bring up the Memory of the night he showed up at her doorstep. Jake had to start turning in his costume since he 'lost' the handcuffs and had to get a new pair for the remainder of filming. Jake and Kenzie had gotten closer and were always together, They didn't want to label what they were doing cause life in Hollywood was crazy, and Jake wasn't sure if he wanted that for her, she got enough attention being the surrogate daughter of Robert. It was the last day of Shooting and Jake was getting ready to film the last bit of the movie when Michael walked up to him.

“Kenzie's a good kid, she deserves to be happy.” He started; Jake looked over to where Kenzie was touching up Anna Kendrick's make up. Anna said something that caused Kenzie to laugh. Michael smiled at Jake. “Man, She's use to the spot light, I know you're trying to protect her, but she loves you and you love her.”

Jake looked at Michael and nodded before marching over to Kenzie, Both females looked up in surprise as he reached them, He pulled Kenzie to him and kissed her. Anna squealed in happiness for her best friend as Kenzie wrapped her arms around Jake, Deepening the kiss. Jake breaks the kiss and smiles at her.

“Be my girl Kenzie?” he asked; Kenzie looked at her before laughing,

“Yes, you dope.” She said before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
